You Know What? Bite Me! (How Did You Dare To?)
by LukePoiz
Summary: "I just hated him, the totally attractive and totally stupid him. That perfect smile he would always flash out like life was peaceful and there weren't problems at all. I didn't matter how far I looked out for something wrong about him… I always found nothing. But what I hated the most was how I wasn't able to really hate him."
1. I Just Hate Him (Magnus' POV)

I just hated him, the totally attractive and totally stupid him. That perfect smile he would always flash out like life was peaceful and there weren't problems at all. Sometimes it felt like some kind of aura surrounded him, almost as nothing could go wrong by his side.

I hated how he was literally flawless, the damn man was kind, respectful, always ready to help and sacrifice himself for someone need. I hated that kind of selfless, that capability put the other well been before his.

I hated how everyone was so in love with him, how easily we all fall for him, how effortlessly we all would surrender to his will. I even hated how he didn't took advantage of that. He could have anyone, anything, anytime he liked out of this damn college. What he did about that? Nothing.

I also hated how my heart would go wild the second I laid my eyes on him or he did so with his. I hated how irrational I became whenever his attention was on me. It was like a master switch inside my head would go literally off and any traces of human intelligence vanished from me.

I hated, how hard I had tried to fight this… 'things' I was feeling for him. I didn't matter how hard I tried, how far I looked out for something wrong about him… I always found nothing. I also hated that.

 _ **But what I hated the most was how I wasn't able to really hate him.**_ A near second one was how much I hated that teacher who paired us together that time.


	2. It Had To Be him? (Alec's POV)

**"For this end of the term, you will have to work in pairs for a project"** , Mrs. Maryse said as she kept looking for what I suppose was the project's data sheet.

 **"Izzy? Ready to crash some classmates on a healthy competition?"** , I said reaching out to my sister who was on the contiguous seat. Isabelle's response was cut off by the professor who started to talk again. **"I know we usually let you choose your partners on your own, however, let's make the situation more interesting this time"** , the class as soon as she finished started to complain about the idea. Final projects were a sensitive topic for these people.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, I was not asking for your approval or opinions. I was initially considering this as a percentage but seen your enthusiasm… This project would decide your grade for this course. No testes, exams or workshops. You whole grade would depend on your ability to work together as a team with your assigned classmate".** The hall was now awkwardly silent. I didn't have any hopes on ending up with Isabelle as we did almost every project together. I was mentally praying that whoever was my partner was responsible enough to end up with a decent project. I didn't want to fail this subject, in fact I couldn't.

Names came and went by, as the whole class was assigned to someone else. Isabelle got together with the new girl, Clary or something like that, my second choice, my best friend Simon got paired with the football team leader, some guy last name Santiago. Names kept flowing… Since when was my class this big? Maybe I was just overthinking things. The names stopped to come I snapped back to reality. I looked around to find out that everyone was already paired… Everyone but him. He was over the professor's desk fiercely discussing something. He, I suppose was my partner.

 **"Mr. Bane, I'm afraid that this is a final decision"**. Mrs. Maryse said not even bothering to look up from her pile a documents. **"This goes for all of you: pairs are not subject to change under any circumstances, there's no going around with that. You may find the project's data and requirements already on the College's online platform. You may consider yourselves dismissed now".** That was it. Apparently Bane was my partner and he wasn't that happy about it. The feeling was mutual. I never knew why nor could point at a specific moment when all of this started but that was worldwide known fact. We didn't like each other. But with my grades on the roaster I was ready to play along with anyone if that meant to approved this subject, and I hope Magnus was ready to do the same.


	3. If You Look Close Enough (Alec's POV)

Saying that I started to observe him was a understatement. Literally a blatant and straight forward lie. On the other side, I don't remember the last time I watched him at all to be honest.

He was seated next to Simon's partner Raphael. Bane was for sure having a pleasurable time, he was even smiling to whatever Santiago was whispering on his ear. I didn't like that closeness. Not that it was my problem or anything like that. I just found frustrating how that guy could be so friendly with anyone else but me . I mean, based on our relationship I still found hard to believe that a beautiful and shining smile could show up on Magnus' face. Not that you could blame for th-

 **"Mission Control calling spaceship Alec"** , Izzy said trying to gain back my attention. **"Spaceship Alec here"** , I said in an attempt to make light of the situation. **"You're kinda off today big bro, is everything alright?** ", I had this tiny conflict between been honest with her or trying to change the topic which would have gotten me an even worse interrogatory, so I decided to go with the first option. **"I was watching him"** , I said as it explained everything. And in fact, it did, you know that kind of thing when brother can communicate by mere instinct? For sure Isabelle and I had that. As the reply that I wasn't expecting never came I went back to my today's auto assigned task: watching Magnus been Magnus.

Now the smile was gone, he was in fact in rage. Wherever the conversation between the both of them headed now wasn't something he liked to talk about. In fact, he was now my Magnus, the one who isn't happy with whatever was going around him. Yeah, the Magnus I knew. He was even fiercely gesturing with his arms as if the whole point of what he was telling Santiago depending on that. Santiago, who on the pretty pretty far other side of the situation was finding very funny the whole predicament of Magnus. I gotta admit that I was too. It was funny to see the golden skin toned man so immerse on his complaint which based on Raphael's reaction was not as serious as Magnus made it seem it was.

 **"Not to interrupt your precious observation mission but the lunch is over, Alec"** , that was Izzy again. And yeah the whole lunch went by and I didn't even eat a bit of my food. **"You may need it to make it up through the rest of the day"** , said my sister as she handed me some kind of snack, **"Thanks Isabelle, I…"** , **"Relax, we're having that talk, just not here"**. And then she was gone. Her next class was pretty far away from the hall, if she run she could make it on time. I had Economics in ten minutes, it should be enough to eat something fast so I could keep Izzy's snack for later.

If the reason why I was late to my next class was watching him for more than what I should rather than eating, that was something between me and my guardian angel.


	4. Paying Attention Is Hard (Raphael

He was beautiful, like so beautiful that it was painful to look at him for more than a second. I still did. A lot in fact. I could help my eyes to dart in his direction whenever we were in the same room. It was automatic. Like a natural reflex.

Sometimes I wondered if he was even like me? If I even stand a chance to having him been mine. I didn't know and probably never will. Things like if he was destined to be mine were common in my night thoughts. Some days things went even further, I could even imagine a future toge-

 **"Raphael!"**. Oh? What? Oh right, I'm listening to Magnus. **"Stop ignoring me!"**. That was Magnus' voice once again, I suppose he just told something important, damn it. It was his fault , he was so distracting. **"What are you talking about? I wasn't! However… What were we on?"**. That look, that terrorific look. Magnus' gaze was one of the strongest I had ever witness especially considering that he wasn't an Alpha. **"Alright, sorry, I didn't catch you on that..."**. I said flashing a fail-proof smile. **"I knew it! You rascal!"**. The tone of his voice told me that a scolding was coming, it was going to be titanic. Time to play it cool. **"What were you saying Magnus? Full attention on you now"**. I said as I raised a hand as in making a vow.

" **What's the point on telling you if you aren't even paying attention to me, Raph?** ". Damn it. The hurt. " **I'm sorry Magnus… It won't happen again, I promise"**. I did my best to laid my eyes on the beta or omega in front of me and not on him . Now that I think about it didn't know what Magnus was. I should ask him sometime. I knew he was mad at me, but I also knew that he would still tell why he was so mad about. So I just kept waiting for him to talk and as expected he did.

 **"She really had to pair me with him?"**. Magnus stated as if whatever he was referring to was some kind of sacrilege. **"Him? Who's him?"**. He was looking at some point in front of us, I tried to follow his stare but I wasn't able to catch anyone specifically. **"Lightwood, Raphael, Alec Lightwood"**. Then I knew were he was looking at, the older of the Lightwoods was seated next to his pair of brothers and my partner for the project. Coming together with my family to college wasn't my cup of tea, I mean I had enough of them at home but if it worked for him, cheers.

 **"What's the problem with that? I thought you liked him"**. I said looking back to Magnus, my right eyebrow was probably on the ceiling. I liked were this was going. **"I don't like him. I hate him"**. I almost choked. That gotta be for sure the biggest lie in the world. Was he even for real?. " **I'm supposed to believe that?"**. He gotta be kidding me. He really gotta be.

 **"Why wouldn't you?"**. He said in a pretty serious tone, dead serious in fact. You would have probably believe him. I knew better however. **"Are you naive enough to believe that I don't see that beef between the both of you is just a pose?"**. It was just a whisper, I didn't need the rest of the hall to knew, but, I was sure that I just screamed my lungs out if you asked Magnus.

 **"What're you talking about, Santiago?"**. A flushed Magnus? I should take a picture and share it for good luck. I did my best to stay serious as I said, **"I know you, Magnus. Pretty well in fact. I know you don't hate him** ". He was now heated. The skin of his face was burning in a dark shade of red. Where's a camera when you need it. I knew that he wouldn't reply to me so I just kept talking, **"You have a crush on Alec Lightwood but you are too afraid to recognize it, don't you?"**. He choked on the drink he was having. I would tease him for this the whole year.

Magnus reply came rushed in less than a second, **"What?! No! Definitely no! Why would I?"**. He stumbled with his words, another one for the list. He was now even gesturing with his hands to try to make a point. **"Oh my god! You're totally into him!"** I said out loud this time, some pairs of eyes fixed on us but Magnus didn't seems to notice, he was to concentrated on denying his crush of the size of Nebraska in Alec Lightwood. **"I'm not! He's not even that good looking"**. Magnus said after a few seconds, I didn't even talk about reasons, Nebraska wasn't big enough for this crush.

 **"So you at least consider him good looking... you have a crush on him. I knew it"**. I said not even bothering to look at him, while I gave the book on my heads my attention, in the corner of my eyes could see the relief on his face as the topic faded while the now lighter shade of red that was still on his face. My dear friend was in love probably, I hope they were meant to be. I would hate see him with his heart broken. We maybe adults now, but he isn't different in the inside as he was when I first met him. He is and was more kind than what other people and himself gave him credit for.

My thoughts were stopped by a weak but sweet smells that I couldn't identified were it came from but as fast as it came it was gone, I was about to asking him if he could smell it too but I really needed to get this book read before the end of day, so that could wait.


	5. In The Eye Of The Hurricane - Magnus POV

I was on the address I was provided by Alec. We agreed upon meeting at his place to work on the stupid final project, which I was grateful for because I didn't want to have to deal with my parents more than what I was necessary and I definitely didn't want my room to smell like him for weeks... I had enough of that at classes.

I took look at my cellphone's screen to check the hour once again. I was early. Like a lot early, but I didn't want to stay at home with my parents there and the soon we started to work the sooner it would be done. So it was pretty easy to decide on been here earlier.

The elevator made a sound to announce that his floor has came. I stepped out and started to walk through some kind of lobby, apparently the whole level was theirs. The boy was richer that what I thought. The decoration was exquisite, specially their taste for jars and ceramics. They were beautiful.

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to call out or just wait for someone to come out, I was before the pacted time after all. I was about to take out my phone to call Alec to inform him I was here when I saw his sister, Isabelle, emerging from one of the apartment's rooms.

 **"Hello Magnus… I didn't expect you in here this soon"** , said the most treatable and kind of the Lightwoods. I could even consider her a dear friend. **"Greetings Miss Lightwood, I was nearby and decide to come here directly rather going back and forth to home for just a few minutes"**. I said in a friendly tone, my relationship with her was north and south compared with the one I had with Alec.

 **"You know how much I hate that formal way of calling me of yours"** , she said as she kept walking in my direction. My only reply was a sly grin. She continued, **"You will never stop, will you?"** , followed by gesture I supposed was meant for me to follow her. **"Not in the near future, my dear"**. We stopped in front of black door without any kind of label. She opened the door for me and said, **"Wait for Alec in here Magnus, he should be ready in a moment"**.

 **"Sure, thanks for the tour, Isabelle"** , I said smiling at her, which she did back at me. **"It was good to see you today Magnus"**. A 'Same' by my side and that was it, the door closed behind her and I was inside of what I supposed was Alec's room.

Well, I didn't supposed. I knew. The whole room smelled just like him, the scent was so powerful that it was making dizzy, but a fun kind of dizzy. It was intoxicating but also some kind of addictive. I didn't know where to seat, there was even a whole living room in here, I was about to get into one of the black sofas that were in there but I felt attracted to source of the bittersweet scent that was present in there.

I knew it was a bad idea, I could even hear a shower was running, so I supposed he was in there taking a bath. I knew I shouldn't... Still I seated on his bed. I don't know how to explain it just felt like the right thing to do.

As my eyes closed and my body relaxed into the comfortness off the bed, some kind of warm feeling spread through my whole body. The prior almost suffocating scent now became sweeter, lighter but still allouring now more than ever. I was in some kind of trance, it felt surreal but real at the same time. Like a whole storm was going on inside of me but at the same it didn't felt like anything at all. As in been in the eye of a hurricane, all I was able to feel was calm. Like this was my place for some reason.

 **"Magnus?"**. A delightful voice said snapping me back to reality. I literally jumped out of the bed and almost fell straight to the floor if it wasn't for him. I actually ended on a wet and shirtless Alec's arms. His embrace provided me with the same safeness feeling I got before. I didn't want to ever left that feeling but I unwillingly did.

Now I felt a different kind of heat polling in my abdomen. He was shamelessly showing up that God's gifted body in front of me as it was the most normal thing. I mean we already have been on this kind of situation but never only the both of us, never this intimate .

 **"Not that I don't you presence in here or anything but… How exactly did you find this was my room?"**. He said, no warm or mork evident on this voice, just playful curiosity. **"Mm… Isabelle told me to wait for you in here. Sorry… Sorry for seating on your bed, Alec"**. I said looking at the floor, I could feel the warm up to my cheeks and if my skin was clearer the blush would have probably be even more evident, also… I didn't need more images of an Alec with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

 **"I see… Good, just let me get dressed and we can start to work on the final project. You can wait for me in the bed if you had like, just give a moment"**. He said as looking for his clothes on the drawers that were next to the bed. **"Sure. I won't go anywhere"** , I managed to say without having my voice to crack as I watched his body flex on an attempt to reach whatever he was looking for. When he was done looking, he disappeared again into the bathroom.

I wanted to go back to the bed. But I resisted the urge to and waited for him at the sofa I was originally going to. I knew from the start that this project was about to be both a blessing and a curse… Even that was an understatement know that I think about it. I have never felt this vulnerable yet so safe in the presence of anyone before...

I just hoped to able to survive through this.


	6. I Wish I Knew Better (Alec's POV)

I shouldn't. I didn't have any right or reason to, but I still felt hurt when he escaped from my arms. That second I decided that the next time I got a hold of him, he wasn't escaping. Not on my watch.

I came back from the bathroom, he was waiting for me in one of the living's furniture. Such a shame. He looked a way better on my bed if you had asked me.

He was really absorbed into something, he didn't notice I seated next him on the sofa. **"Magnus?"** , I said trying to get back his attention. He jolted. Literally did, when he noticed I was next to him. **"Are you feeling alright? If you wish we could postpone this till you're feeling better** ". I said when I thought he was wake enough to process what I was telling him.

 **"No, no no. There's no need for that. I kinda spaced out that's all. Sorry"**. He said as he excessively gestured with his arms. Maybe that was his thing after all. **"Are you sure? You don't seem in a good condition at all"**. I said a little worried. He may not have had the best relationship in the past but he still was my classmate and… Some microscopic part of me wanted to protect him.

He insisted on his well been one or two times more and I didn't push on it anymore. I still was worried, but vowed to keep an eye on him during whole date. Just in case. It wasn't need at all at the end.

The working on something Magnus almost made me forget what occurred a few hours ago. He was so fierce to defend his point of view, so ready to take a stand into an argument. And we had lots of them, we clashed against each other as it was some kind of Olympic sport. They got heated and almost out of hand in one occasion or two but we were able to sort them out. I won't admit out loud to no one but I really enjoyed to work with him but what I enjoyed the most was how open he was, we both were in fact, when it was just the two of us.

The change of surroundings and the lack of third parties scanning your every move made it possible to get to know the other better. I mean, this one was the first time we had a real, non-hostile exchange of words, let alone a whole and meaningful conversation.

It really was fascinating. We still worked on the project, which caused the most of our arguments if not all. Magnus and I were entitled to think in apparently totally different directions to later on find out that we were more on the same track than what we first thought at the start. It was amusing, a whole debate could start in half a second to be long forgotten twice as fast as it started. Even more amusing was how the same thing kept occurring again and again.

However, the bigger part of the afternoon went by just talking. Maybe it started when he asked about if Isabelle lived in here the whole time or when I asked about his country of origin. Something inside of me melted as his eyes glowed when he talked about his native Indonesia or how much he loved his grandmother. I could have fainted right there when we excused himself when he thought he was boring me with his talking.

I invited him over for dinner, it would be just the both of us since Isabelle was probably on her floor. There wasn't anything ready to eat. So I told him, **"I'm afraid that there is nothing fancy I could offer you... Would pizza be okay with you?"**. He just laughed off, **"There is great place near, they offer this amazing Chicago style pizza"** , he finally replied at the end. **"Also I'm not a fancy kind of things guy"**. He later on added. We were talking about the same pizzeria, it was the only near here and my favorite around the whole city. I should take notes on that.

The pizza took it's time to came by, I had to go down to the building's lobby to get it, but at the end we both went. I was still mesmerized by how easy a conversation could go between the both of us.

When his time to go back to his house came I was reluctant to let him go. I offered to give him a ride to his home, it was pretty late now and I didn't want him to wander at night by his own through the streets.

The seamless and timeless conversation longed till very last minute when he stepped out of my car. I also got out of the car and intended to shake his hand as good bye sign, not what I wanted but enough at least for now. But... he actually hugged me, well we both hugged as a farewell. Which was even better than the hand shake. I felt the same longing feel to never let go of him but I had to when a voice from inside called out his name.

 **"Once again, thanks for everything, Alec"**. Said Magnus before going inside the house in front of where I parked. The phrase kept coming from time to time in mind as I drove back home that night.

When I was that night at bed, ready to go to sleep, l realized that now I knew a lot more about him but I still knew nothing at all. I was really looking forward to know more about him and I was perfectly sure that the more I knew, the more I would like to.

Magnus Bane was some kind of drug which you could never get enough and I was all in to get addicted.


	7. I… Just… Bit… Him (Alec's POV)

It was the heat of the moment. Just an unconscious and reckless action. A careless decision with titanic repercussions. However, I was nowhere near to sorry about it.

I felt a lot right now but nothing near to regret…

Things weren't that different at all after that… Well they were for the rest. Anyone could notice how we didn't clash that much now compared to ours daily arguments in the past. That was what they noted and it was better that way. I preferred to keep to myself those tiny and sincere smiles we would exchange with each other whenever we passed by. It was a lot better that way. Things were also different now. A lot different now and there was no way for things to go back to the way they were, not that I wanted them to go back anyway.

As I look back to today's occurrences, half of this was my fault, sure it was. I should have do better on trying to spot him so things didn't escalate this further. I didn't even remember what was what started it or why we were arguing all... on my mind everything was blur but the last part of our discussion:

 **"Magnus, you know that I didn't meant it like that"**. I said looking the man next to me straight in the eyes. We didn't need this right now. **"Well, Mr. Lightwood, it sounded perfectly like that if you asked me"**. Magnus said both mocking me and been legit a little exasperated himself.

 **"That's not true! And you know it!"**. My voice raised by itself and I got up from the couch we both were on as a reflex. **"You're not different at all, Alec!"**. Bane said as he also got up from the piece of furniture. We was ready to fight me on this one and I was really close to lose my cool and... that was dangerous.

We were now one in front of each other, the height difference was kind of notable now but I didn't seem to restrain Magnus at all. **"Excuse you? Take that back!"**. I was offended now. He was really about to cross the line. **"Ha! What are you going to do if I don't, Alec?"**. The way my name came out of his mouth made me see red. He was really walking on quicksands now.

Still, the most rational part of me told me that this could go really wrong, so I tried once again, **"Magnus, please calm down… We don't want this to go this furt-"**. He walked into me, we were literally on each other toes. The sudden action made me stop halfway through the sentence. **"Make me then! What will you if I don't, bite me?"**. He said in a rush, as he put a hand on my chest and used it propel me backwards so I took a few steps back to regain balance. Bane was surely playing dirty. And I was on for a game.

I walked upon him so I was invading his personal space once again. **"Just stop this already, Magn-"**. He started to talk before I was even finished, well to talk was an understatement, he was screaming now, we both were in fact. **"You know what? Go ahead, fucking bite me, Lightwood!"**. That was the last thing any of us ever said this night.

From then on, everything occurred so fast yet I could clearly recall each one of the actions that followed that. They just kept coming one after the other like a never ending movie whenever I closed my eyes in attempt to fall asleep:

 **How fast my hands traveled to his waist and strongly brought him towards my body with no intention to ever let him go in the near future.**

 **The way our bodies assembled together as two pieces of a puzzle that perfectly matched.**

 **How his head tilted towards the left side giving me access to that golden toned half moon.**

 **The feeling of a strong storm going inside of me as my teeth sink into the exposed hot flesh of his neck.**

 **My body jolting, my eyes closing as I tried to endure the powerful sensation that was spreading through my veins like fire.**

 **The pressure that his arms created around my torso as he hold into something as the same overwhelming force ran inside of him.**

 **How I unconsciously started to lick over the bite on Magnus' neck to make it heal.**

 **The warming heat the now polled on my chest, chest in where both his head rested now and my heart was rapidly beating as I just ran a marathon.**

 **Carrying his light body over to one of my spare rooms to let him rest as he passed out a few moments after.**

 **The first kiss I gave him on the forehead as I wrapped him in the bed sheets.**

 **The last look I put on him as I closed the room's door and slowly walked back to mine to try to sleep at least a few hours before school.**

Everything was crystal clear on my mind as I looked at the room's ceiling unable to sleep. That was the only thing clear in the mess that was my head now. A whole world of possibilities and scenarios were running wild inside my mind, some were better than the rest, I could portrait a future together for the both of us, a happy ever after kind of life like those you see on child's movies all the time. Some were darker, things like what if he didn't pardon me for taking this decision for the both of us, what if he did hate for the rest of his life… I was worried. Till some point, at the end soulmates were meant to be, but no one ever said it was going to be easy and effortless.

Whatever was coming for the both of us was going to be hard. Anyway this turned and whatever our relationship evolved into… That didn't matter at all. What was important was that I finally found my special one. He came from the least expected source but he was here and I was ready and determined to do anything I need to have him by my side for a long as I could.

I passed out that night, out of mental fatigue more than anything but feeling nothing but happiness, worries and anxiety long ago forgotten.


	8. Coming Back From Dreamland (Magnus' POV)

**"... Go ahead, fucking bite me, Lightwood!"**

Next thing I knew, his teeth were cutting deep through my skin. I was expecting pain, a sharp pain followed by some disgusting mockery and that was it. An Alpha showcasing his status, nothing new, he wasn't different at all from the rest of his class. I was right after all… **or so I thought.**

However, no traces of pain came my way, not even a little discomfort. I didn't felt anything for a moment and then it hit me. So damn hard. It vaguely reminded me of a snake's venom running through my veins and spreading to the rest of my body. This was something else tho, I have had snake bites before and they didn't felt like this at all.

Whatever I was feeling now was different. A bunch of emotions invaded me, there were so many and so changing that I couldn't even distinguish one from the other... they just kept coming one after the other without giving me time to recover from the previous one when the other was here already. I tried my best of focus my sight on the Alpha in front of me, it was a lot easier that what I thought it would be. My whole conception of the world reduced to him in that moment. Nothing else existed, just Alec and me, **just us.**

* * *

I woke up to a disrespectful ray of light that filtered through the pair of black? curtains. I was exhausted, I didn't even wanted to go to college today, a day without going there won't make fail my classes so I decided to go back to sleep once again.

This morning my pillows felt softer than what they usually did, I really needed to rest. Even the room temperature was colder that what it usually was but it did felt nice specially since I was feeling some kind of warm today, I probably should take some flu pills before the fever hit me even worse.

I passed out with my face facing towards the pillow to make sure that the damn light of sun won't disturb me once again. I could even swear that the mattress felt different too but I was so tired to even give that a further deliberation right now, going back to sleep was a priority.

* * *

 **"I didn't know what to serve you, still I hope you like this Magnus"**

Read a note placed next to a full of food tray located near to the bed, ranging from different fruits to a weird cheese I had never seen before in my whole life going through different types of breads and juices, the whole thing seemed expensive, like it was intended to a king or a very important person.

I was puzzled. Even puzzled was an understatement, Why would any of my parents ever do something like this for me? Trying to find some answers I focused once again on the beautifully handwritten note that accompanied the tray.

 **"I didn't know what to serve you, still I hope you like this Magnus"**

 **\- Alec**

Uh? Alec? What was Alec doing at my house? Let alone giving me all of this for breakfast. Wait, my house? I finally took a real look at my surroundings. Now I knew why everything felt different today, it was. Wherever I was, it wasn't my room, neither one of the others inside my house. Wandering all over the room, it was crystal clear that this wasn't my house, it was Alec's apartment. The room's setting was similar to the one I have been coming to when we were working on our project.

I was even more confused now. I didn't remember to fall asleep in here, in fact I couldn't even remember to came in here in first place, let alone deciding to stay in here for night. Why would I do that anyways. We just really met after all. I'm not that kind of person. My head was hurting now from trying to figure this out alone.

A piercing pulse coming from my neck took me out of my line of thoughts. It wasn't painful or discomforting but the feeling was strong enough to left me uneasy. I put the palm of my hand over the source of it on an attempt to make it go away. When I tried to put precision over the place I could feel the heat the emanated from were my mating stop was.

That just could meant that,

I wasn't dream after all.


	9. Why I Can't Leave You (Magnus' POV)

I just needed to press that red PB button and I would be out of here. Out of all of this I was feeling without wanting to, I would be out of you andyou would be out of me . I laid my thumb was once again, for the only God know time since I was inside of here and I tried to press it. I really tried but nothing happened. My finger simply didn't move.

I just couldn't do it. A part of me wanted to run away, run to somewhere so so far away were you couldn't find me... so why I wasn't able to left your house … Yeah, a bigger part of me wanted to stay. Wanted to go back the safeness your arms provided, to the feeling I have longing my whole life without knowing… I don't think I would ever be able to let go of that, I don't even know how I was able to go through life without it… but no. I wasn't surrendering to it, at least not this easy.

Everytime I tried to press it, an electric shock hit the tip of my finger, like something was on a mission to stop me from doing it. After some time I just stopped trying and stood there like waiting for a signal from the destiny to help me and decide if staying here was what I should do.

I slowly took a seat over the elevator's floor. I was so exhausted, not physically but mentally that I needed to take a breath. I seat there with my legs folded and my knees touching my chest, I laid my head back so it could rest on the wall behind me and closed my eyes, for a moment nothing else existed it was just me, myself and I, well that and something else that I was able to sense inside me, something I didn't remember to have ever noticed before but there it was now.

At some point, I decided to stop fighting back. I finally accepted that maybe there was something good waiting for me. That at the end, the life didn't hate me as much as I though it did. I finally accepted that he came to bring light in the darkness I was moving on… He would be there for me when I needed someone, there for me to walk by my side this so I didn't have to do it alone.

I felt so stupid afterwards. People wasted their whole lives waiting and looking forward to meet their soulmates, some never even get to know them or even worse just had a few moments with them and then was I, running away from mine because I though I didn't deserve one, just because I felt that no one deserved to have someone like me.

Grandma would have hit me with a wood stick for doubting the soulmate bond like I did. You can't blame that much it tho.

My lips curled into some kind of smile as my eyes kept shut. I felt light now, light like a feather, like the rock I carried over my shoulder was finally lift out from me. It felt good, so good in fact. I didn't felt like this in a long time, I never thought I would be able to feel like this, but a lot wasn't how I expected it to be at the end.

If someone, but Raph maybe, would have told that Lightwood was my soulmate would I have probably fell to the floor out of laughing but here I was... Yeah, a lot was different now.

Alec came back to my mind, well no, to be back on the spotlight of my mind if that made sense. Now that I thinked about it, I still wanted to runaway, but for a totally different reason now… I didn't know what to do now. Accepting it was step one but going forward with it was a totally different situation.

Cold . A cold pair of hands was removing… tears? ... from my cheeks. I open my eyes and did my best to focus on the blur figure in front of me. I didn't need to. I was able to feel him , I knew it was him.

 **\- "Magnus, are you okay? Why are you crying?"**

 **"Never been better."** I said as my right hand rested on his left arm and the pained expression faded from his face to replaced with relief.

Trust me, I have never been better Alec.


	10. I Wanted To Talk To You Anyways (Alec's)

I did my best to let him breath. I even got Isabelle to hide my phone away from me for a few hours. I just let him go a like two seconds ago and I already felt the urge to know what he was up to. I didn't want to creep him out or anything, nor thought I could be able to resist the temptation to call him so Izzy was by far me best option today.

I really did my best. Till the very first second after Izzy had to go back to Fairchild's place because "something unexpected came up", I should probably be suspicious about that considering the time it was, however, I had more imminent issues to attend. I dialed Magnus' number so fast that I could have probably broke up a finger or two.

The waiting tone only was heard once before he picked up the phone but there was only silence. I suppose he was waiting for me to tell him something but now that I think about it I didn't have something to tell him.

 **"Hello... is it you Alec?"** , just hearing his voice was like the best gift I ever received.

 **"Yeah, it is me"** , was the only thing I could say as my mind was totally blank.

 **"Did something happen? Anything's wrong?"** , was the next thing I could hear out of the phone's speaker, his voice showed a mixture of worry and tiredness the both of them been pretty obvious.

 **"No, no, nothing happened"** , I reassured him, don't wanting him to be worried about something nonexistent.

 **"So… Not that I'm mad of talking with you or anything but I may I know why are you calling me?"** , he said out of pure and playful curiosity.

 **"Mmm… Would you believe if I said that I don't even know myself?"** , blurred out of my mouth straight out of my mind. Well the honesty is the base of any relationship, right? .

 **"I do, trust me, I really do"** , he said at first before starting to laugh like something really funny crossed his mind, the things I would do to hear that laugh again, after his laughter died, he continued, **"I actually intended to call you before but I couldn't find my damn charger... now that I think about I also didn't have something to tell you but…"** ,

 **"But wanted to talk to you anyways"** , I interrupted him without meaning to. The words came out by themselves, I couldn't stop them.

He sharply inhaled probably out of surprise, before saying, **"Exactly... Wait, how did you know I was going to say that?"** , the previous curiosity was now replaced by astonishment.

 **"Excuse me, I didn't intended to interrupt you and… I… I was not completing your sentence but completing mine... if that makes sense?"** , there was it once again, the most beautiful melody my ears have ever catch on, well he was laughing so at least he wasn't mad at me for not letting him talk.

 **"So apparently we're more even in sync that what I initially thought"** , I could sense how we has smiling from the other side of the call just by the way his voice sounded.

 **"Ah, and, just to be clear… I intended to call you since the you left but I didn't wanted to suffocate you"** , I said lowly almost whispering into the phone's microphone. Probably out of embarrassment.

 **"Don't hesitate anymore, there's no way I wouldn't want to get a call from Alec, but sadly I gotta go right now"** , he said the last part in a rush, I could hear a female voice in the background calling out for him.

 **"Oh, it's okay, I'll see you tomorrow?"** , was my reply, I tried in vain to stop the hopeful tone to appear on my voice.

 **"Sure, you'll. Till then Alec"** , the voice on background kept shouting insistently, **"Till then Mags"** , and I hung up so he could go to whoever was needing him.

I look up to the blank screen on my phone after the call ended, realizing two things. I need a picture to update Mags' contact and if I wasn't wrong the voice in the background was Magnus' mother, which made me realize that I haven't formally met them… Now that I think about it, my parents also don't know I mated Magnus. Things were just so fast that I haven't talked to them since everything occurred. I should probably tell them after I talked Izzy about all of this and whatever was going on with Clary.

I had a lot to do right now but... I needed that photo first.


	11. Will You Hold My Hand? (Magnus' POV)

I felt them. I could feel the eyes all over me like a had a damn traffic cone on top of my head. All of those eyes over me, watching, questioning. The spotlight for sure wasn't my thing and all of that attention was getting my rather nervous by now.

Taking the subway today was a daylight nightmare. The usually pretty short road from and to the college took me years today. However the worst part of what this day had planned for me was yet to come. Someone mating at college was a big news, like the whole week news, and that meant people all over you trying to get the most minimal amount of information out of you to have it spread out like fire through a dry forest in autumn.

That uneasy feeling was growing inside of me, that feeling who longed for this day to be over as soon as it was humanly possible.

As the speaker announced that the following stop was mine to go out, I soundlessly wished for a whole to appear under my feet and send me to China. Yeah, that would have be good. The car is was on, stopped moving and the door flew open. I got out of it and started walked towards the electric stairway, too soon for my liking, I was at the street level. I didn't have other option but starting walking towards the building I had classes today, for whose I was pretty early, I was hoping to get a seat away from the front of the hall today.

I got inside the building, and entered the class' hall as soon as I could, resisting the urge to run through the hallways as I made it barely under a fast paced walk, to my luck, the hall was literally empty so I could seat on my beloved place on the very back row of seats. As soon as I took a seat and put my bag and belonging on the contiguous space the hall door opened once again. I took a look at the watch on my wrist, it only were the 7 o'clock, an hour before the class' star time. I kept my eyes fixed on the door waiting for someone to come in but the time passed and no one came in. I could hear various persons talking to whoever had the intention to get in, something like that this wasn't the person's correct hall was the only thing I could barely hear. I never ever before noticed how awfully noisy our halls were.

A familiar fragrance hit my nostrils then. An aromatic scent very similar to what Alec emanated was weakly present now in the hall. The door closed and at the end no one came in and what I thought was Alec's scented slowly faded, specially when my classmates started to fill the seats in front of mine. Some looks were directed my way but no one dared to make a comment or anything at all. The whole lecture went by smoothly, thankfully. Today's lecture was in charge of Mr. Luke, my biology professor. Mr. Garroway was one of the nicest professors of my whole roaster so when I was called over his desk, when the hall was almost empty, I was comfortable enough to let me guard down.

 **"Are you doing alright Magnus?"** , was the first thing he told me as I seated on the seat right in front his desk.

 **"Sure, I am Luke."**

 **"Not that I totally know how it is supposed to be, but I could recall Jocelyn telling me that she had a hard time the very firsts days after we mated."**

 **"Well, trust me, easy is not the word I would use to describe all of this."**

 **"I kind of imagined it. I just wanted to check on you. Hope you get through it smoothly Magnus."**

 **"Thank for worrying, Luke."** , our chat was then interrupted by someone who abruptly entered the hall.

 **"Good Morning. Mr. Garroway. Sorry for interrupting."** , I didn't even need to look up to know who the owner of that voice was. Now I knew that the person who tried to get in before was him, the alluring fragrance from before was back.

 **"He seems like a nice guy."**

 **"Yeah, he is… wait, how do you know?"**

 **"Your eyes glowed when he stepped in, aside that you both smell exactly like each other."**

 **"Oh, right."** , I said scratching the back of my back on a involuntary movement as the red was probably having a party on my face. **"Thank you once again, Luke."** , I said as I started to go up on the hall's ladder to meet up Alec.

 **"Anytime."** , Said Mr. Garroway as he continued to gather his belonging from over the desk.

When I met him at the hall's entrance, he delicately put his hand over mine and we started walking towards, what I supposed was the food court, it was time to get breakfast anyways.

 **"I tried to come earlier to meet you but something came up when I was literally about cross the door."** , Alec said as his thumb caressed the upper part of my hand.

 **"I kinda knew."**

 **"You did? How?"**

 **"I could smell you..."**

 **"Oh, so I'm not the only one."**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"How do you think I knew in which hall were you at?"**

 **"Interesting, I thought I was the only one."**

 **"No, no... mmm... Magnus?"**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"May I ask you something?"**

 **"Yeah, sure you don't even need to ask."**

He stopped walking, let go of my hand and looking me dead serious in the eyes asked, **"Should I be jealous of Mr. Garroway?"** , my expression should have been priceless because they could probably hear him laugh from the side of the country.

If I may or may not punched him on the shoulder, he totally deserved it anyways. **"Stop playing me like that! I thought it was serious!"** , I said as I kept walking towards the court. ** ** **  
******

A few steps later, he was back to walking next to me and holding my hand once again. I liked that, a lot. It was the reassurance I need to freely walk through the hallways now, with him by my side I could not even remember what I was worried about before in the morning. It felt good to be connected like that, so good in fact.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, whenever we didn't have a class together he would be waiting for me on the door and would walk me to my next class or I would be outside of his classroom by the time he was done if I was the one to be free. I should still ask him for his schedule some time tho.

When the time to say goodbye came, I needed to ask, I didn't want to be pushy or anything but I had to do so, "Hey Alec, can I ask you something?"

 **"Sure, what it is?"**

 **"You… Would you always hold my hand?"**

 **"I would love to, but I will stop if it makes you feel uncomfortable."**

 **"Never do that. Never stop."**

 **"Trust me, I would have had a rough not doing so."**

 **"I also would had a hard time if you stopped."** , I said, smiling wide open as I was getting used to do around him. Almost mechanic goodbyes were said and I went on to take the subway to got back home.

When I was about to get inside the Subway's car my phone blinked to announce a new notification.

 **"Hi."** from Lightwood

It was about time to update Alec's contact.


	12. Calling Home Pt 1 (Magnus' POV)

_Magnus decided it was time to update his most beloved family member about everything have been going around with Alec._

 _He wished it was in a different way, but a phone call would do._

* * *

 _ **"Hello grandma!"**_

 _ **"Hello Magnus, glad to hear from you."**_

 _ **"I could say the same thing."**_

 _ **"How is everything going lately?"**_

 _ **"Things have been going pretty good over here."**_

 _ **"It's always a relief to hear that."**_

 _ **"Sure it is. How are you doing? Did something big happened lately?"**_

 _ **"I'm pretty good myself, never been this good in a lot of time actually."**_

 _ **"That's good Mags!"**_

 _ **"Yeah, actually I'm calling in to tell you something..."**_

 _ **"I suppose that it's related to your great mood, isn't it?"**_

 _ **"Yeah, it is... I... Mmmm..."**_

 _ **"... I'm listening Magnus."**_

 _ **"I, I, I did found my soulmate..."**_

 _ **"That's amazing Magnus! I'm sure that she is a nice person!"**_

 _ **"Well, my soulmate isn't a she but a he. His name is Alec, we have been classmates for I don't know how long."**_

 _ **"Oh, what a surprise."**_

 _ **"Yeah... I wanted to tell in person the next time I went back to Jakarta but I couldn't resist to tell you."**_

 _ **"Oh, nonsense. I would probably be mad if you didn't tell me sooner."**_

 _ **"I will try to be back later on this year."**_

 _ **"Wish you could. But for now, tell me about him, how is Alec?"**_

 _ **"Well, we had a rough relationship before to say the less. I may or may not be evading him for a long time by now."**_

 _ **"So you liked him before even knowing he was your soulmate?".**_

 _ **"Maybe, but I won't admit it, not even under torture."**_

 _ **"You never change, do you?"**_

 _ **"What can I say... He is super kind, an amazing person, really nice and been honest he never treated me like less for what I was or anything like that."**_

 _ **"He sounds like a wonderful been."**_

 _ **"He really is."**_

 _ **"I'm so happy for you, my dear Magnus."**_

 _ **"Thank you."**_

 _ **"So will I meet him soon?"**_

 _ **"That was the other thing I wanted to tell you… I was planning to take him home with me when I came back to visit, if you're okay with it."**_

 _ **"Sure, you don't even needed to ask. He is part of the family now."**_

 _ **"Great! I'll tell him next we met."**_

 _ **"That would be great, Mags. Tell I him I'm excited to met him."**_

 _ **"I will for sure."**_

 _ **"By the way, Magnus..."**_

 _ **"Yeah?"**_

 _ **"Try to not overthinking things. Soulmates are always right, never ever dare to doubt Destiny, Mags. He will be good for you. Your soulmate is that thing you need and actively looked for without even knowing you were."**_

 _ **"Well… about that... There's a lot more I need to tell you about how me mated."**_

 _ **"I know what I have for grandson. You probably already did, didn't you?"**_

 _ **"If I say no, would your believe me?"**_

 _ **"Not even for a second."**_

 _ **"All right, there's no need for that then... I did."**_

 _ **"Why my dear?"**_

 _ **"Been honest, I don't know exactly. However it was hard to believe that someone like him would be destined to be soulmates with someone like me."**_

 _ **"Mags, we have talked about this..."**_

 _ **"Yeah, trust me, I'm a lot better about that, since the first time we talked about this… but still grandma, he have been so good to me, even when I treated him so bad. I felt guilty on top of everything."**_

 _ **"What will I have to do with you sweetheart."**_

 _ **"But I'm on way to left that all behind."**_

 _ **"I really hope you do. You deserve to happy too Magnus."**_

 _ **"Now that I got him by my side... that's a lot easier to believe."**_

 _ **"I'm glad to hear that."**_

 _ **"I'm even more glad to be able to say it."**_

 _ **"I'm really happy for you Magnus."**_

 _ **"Thanks a lot grandma, I gotta go right now and I know it should be pretty late over there."**_

 _ **"It kind of is..."**_

 _ **"Take care and rest well grandma, I will talk to you again soon."**_

 _ **"Same for you, Magnus. I love you."**_

 _ **"I love you too."**_

The communication ended, as I hung up the line. Today would be one of those nights in which I couldn't sleep and spent the whole night looking at the ceiling till I passed out exhausted. However I was glad that reason I couldn't sleep today was my excitement to see him once a again tomorrow. Love and soulmates were strange things... they could even make you be excited about going to class… or could kept you wake the whole night wishing the hours went by faster… It was still pretty hard to understand.

 _Later that night I realized that I didn't needed to understand everything._


	13. Baby, I'm Missing You (Alec's POV)

**"Why are you so grumpy today?"** , that was Simon, who looked pretty exasperated as waited for my answer. Why am I so grumpy? What was he talking about? Nothing particular occurred this day, I may had no see Mags in the morning but I couldn't have that effect on me, right?

 **"I literally had no idea about what are you talking about Simon."** , the frown on his face was stronger now. **"You have no idea? You have been ice-like the whole day, giving short answers to anything and almost jumped on that poor guy's throat when YOU knocked him off to the floor because you were not looking to the world in front of you and you legit don't know why I'm asking?"** , he was totally offended and by judging his tone nowhere near to happy.

I remained silent for a moment or two. I was definitely more affected that what I thought. **"I'm sorry Simon. I'm having a rough day, that's all."** , I said as the frown from before was replaced by a concern filled look directed my way, **"Trust me, I noticed. Does this has to do with Magnus not coming to classes today?"**. Apparently it was pretty obvious or he just knew me that well, probably both.

 **"Maybe? We haven't been apart this long before. I'm starting to feel literally sick."** , I replied and he stayed still, probably considering what he was about to say. **"I assume you tried to call and text him, right?"** , I nodded, **"Have you tried with Raph?"** , Raph? Which Raph? The dreamy look that replaced the concern for a fraction of second told me he was referring to Santiago. Not even this could make miss a chance to tease him, **"Since when do we call Santiago, 'Raph'? Something you haven't told your dear friend Lewis?"** , the as fast as expected reply came shortly after, **"Uh? What? No, no, nothing!"** , I laughed for the first time in the whole day, that was what I called a crush. **"And the moon is made up of cheese, of course. Anyways, I'll take your advice and I'll go and ask Santiago to see if he got any news on Magnus. Would you like me to give your Raph a message?"** , he even blushed just by bringing up his name, weird things love could make, Simon looked to the opposite direction and said, **"Remind me… Why are you even my best friend?"** , I got up from my seat, said something about Simon loving me and started to look around to see if I could find Raphael.

It wasn't that hard. You can only pass unnoticed till a very slim extent if you're the captain of a sport team in this place. Finding a right time to talk to him without his court beside was a harder task. When I was finally able to ask him about Magnus, all I got was an almost as I was worried best friend who was just as clueless about Magnus well been as I was. Which just made me worry about him even worse.

One day was bad, it passed tho. The second day was a daylight nightmare I couldn't wake up, like living up hell on earth, totally unbearable. I was down, going mad already. His absence was ripping me apart in a way I never considered to be possible. The thought of something bad occurring to him evolved from a simple thing I didn't want to think about to an assurance that didn't let me rest yesterday.

As I drove that afternoon to Magnus' house, I probably broke two or three transit laws as I did my best to be there as soon as I could. Thinking back to it, I should have just come in here in first place but I haven't been thinking straight lately. I parked the car in the lot front of his house and walked out from it.

As soon as I stepped out, Magnus' scent was pretty clear around the house but it was some kind of different. A little more sour and a lot less sweet compared to what I was used to but I was pretty sure it was him. As I realized he was in there, some of the worry I had in started to leave me.

I ring on the bell next to the door's frame and waited for someone to come to open the door for me. The time passed and no one came for a minute or so, I was already going back to the front part of the house, looking for way to break in, when a man, probably my dad's age, opened the door, maybe I won't have to break a window to see him after all.


	14. Sleeping Beauty (Magnus' POV)

_**I was running through a forest I have never been to before.**_

 _ **Someone was following… I could hear the steps behind me.**_

 _ **I tried to look back to whatever was coming… however when I stopped, it did, whenever I looked back nothing was there.**_

 _ **In the blink of an eye, in front of me, an almost ethereal figure appeared.**_

 _ **I was divided. Should I go to it? Should I keep running from whatever was following me?**_

 _ **Halfway through making a decision, the shiny creature started calling out my name.**_

 _ **Something told me that I meant no harm to me, so I started to take slow and cautious steps towards it.**_

 _ **It kept calling out my name, the more I walked towards it, the stronger the cry was.**_

 _ **Step by step, whatever was following me before long ago forgotten, I finally got in front of it.**_

 _ **The hand of the glowing creature moved towards me, I had to resist the urge to move away from it.**_

 _ **The ghost-like feeling I was expecting never came, the touch felt real, so real as if I wasn't dreaming at all.**_

 _ **It's hand gently rested on my forehead before moving down to cup one of my checks.**_

 _ **The form in front of my started to sing the most beautiful song I had ever listened to.**_

 _ **It's tone was angelic but somehow familiar.**_

 _ **Some kind of lullaby oddly familiar yet completely unknown filled my senses.**_

 _ **I really wished to be able to recall that lullaby when I woke up.**_

 _ **After a bit the angel's singing stopped. The gold-like shining creature came even closer to me.**_

 _ **The now almost white glow was so strong I was left sightless.**_

 _ **Then, nothing…**_

* * *

 **"Rest well, Mags, I'll be back tomorrow."** , was the first thing I could hear as I woke up from the dream.

I took the arm he used to place himself over me, which apparently he wasn't expecting because his arm almost escaped from my hold. The room's lights were pretty bright, I was having a hard time trying to adapt to them, a smiling Alec was all I saw when I could finally focus my sight into something more than colors and blur forms.

 **"Did I woke up Mags?"** , asked Alec after a few seconds. **"Yeah, you did. However, I'm not complaining if this is what I get every time I get up."** , I said as he took a seat on the chair next to me bed I suppose he was at before.

 **"You're welcome then."** , said my mate at the same he took my hand between his. I liked that sense of closeness our fingers interlaced provided. He kept playing his fingers and mine together for moment. Then he asked, **"Magnus, how are you feeling?"**. He took a seat on the border on the bed, making sure to not actually be over me but still been as close as possible when he was comfortable next to me, he looked expectantly back at me. **"I'm better now... Thanks for worrying."** , I said, smiling weakly, now he was here I was for sure better.

 **"You don't need to thank me for that. I'm glad you're okay... These days were hell on Earth without you by my side."** , he said as his hand moved down to caress my check. He really had that habit to caress me whenever he had the chance. It was something I hoped he never gets rid off. I didn't want to interrupt the moment but I really wanted him to stay longer. **"Mmmm... Alec… You... You don't have to go now, right?"** , I said doing my best to cover the hopefulness on my voice, something I failed miserably at.

He just smiled, then said, **"No... Actually no. I was on my way out so I could let you rest, but now that you're awake I don't see the use on that... Would you like me to stay around?"** , as now a sly grin flashed on his face. He started to get up from the bed we both were just to then stop mid air to look back expectantly at me, waiting for an answer.

 **"I- I would like you to stay."** , was my reply, as soon as I was done he took a seat once again next to me on my bed. **"I'm glad to hear that... I wasn't going anywhere, trust me."** , Alec said with smile from before back on place.

He keep there, talking about everything and nothing at the same, apparently I wasn't just sleeping for a few hours and I really had a lot to get up to. The conversation somehow died to lay in a comfortable silence I didn't problem with until…

 **"Is there anything on my face?"** , I blurted out when could stand it anymore, **"As far as I can see, no... Why do you ask?"** , he replied, confusion pretty obvious on his voice. **"You have been looking intensely at me and then letting out a chuckle or two."** , I said looking away from him but my gaze went back to him as I could hear him laughing.

 **"Hey!"** , I protested, crossing my arm over my chest. **"You're unbelievable. You really thought I was making fun of you, didn't you?"** , slight mock plausible on his voice as he replied. I was probably pouting. Probably. At my lack of reply, he continued, **"I'm just happy to see you again, you dork."** , something melted inside of me, I still wasn't used this at all. I don't I would ever be and I was glad for that.

Later on, I could help the way my lips curled into a smile as I said I was equally happy to see him.


	15. Come With Me (Alec's POV)

I have never been particularly fond of hospitals. I didn't like them, not even a bit. I didn't have a particular reason or something tragic attached to them, they just weren't my favorite places.

So again… why was I voluntarily inside of one? Of course, Mags asked me to come with him. Since last week's events I was pretty eager to having him checked up by a doctor, just in case.

He had been moving uncomfortably in the seat next to me the whole half an hour we have been waiting for his turn. Then the movement suddenly stopped. Worry was then coming back stronger than ever.

 **"Magnus? Is everything all right? Aren't you feeling well?"** , I asked ready to get up in order to have someone to check him up right away. **"Yeah… I'm just wondering… What if I have something… like really serious?"** , he weakly replied, voice barely over a whisper. The angels know the things I would do to protect him from anything bad.

 **"Oh, sweetheart, no need to worry about anything. Whatever it's… You'll always have me by your side. We will sort it out."** , I replied completely sure of my words. He seemed to consider what I just said for a bit, a few seconds later, his facial expression changed for a less concerned one, something I was grateful for.

I slowly wrapped him with my left arm in a way to further reassure him that everything will be okay. Which totally worked, because I could feel him relax as he arranged his body over mine trying to find a comfortable position to lay on.

We just seat there for another good 20 minutes or so, till a nurse came and started to call the patients that were before Mags' appointment. The next time she came back, Magnus was the first person she called for.

 **"I'll wait for you in here."** , I said when he was already up from the chair. The reply I was expecting never came as he went directly to the nurse, he exchanged a few words with her before coming back to me again. **"What did she said to you?"** , I said as soon he was next to me once again. **"They said you can come with me to the doctor's office."** , Magnus said and looked expectantly at me. **"Would you like me to?"** , I finally asked when nothing followed his previous statement. He looked at me puzzled for a bit to then say, **"Of course I do!"** , he sounded incensed.

 **"You know that never really asked…"** , I said trailing off my words but getting up regardless. He just rolled his eyes in a sign of annoyance however he still took my hand when offered. We both got inside the doctor's studio before the nurse was able to rush us in.

The doctor was a young looking woman, her name was Lydia Branwell for what was visible on the ridiculously big amount of certificates on the office's walls. Dr. Lydia, how she introduced herself, received Magnus warmly as if they had already met before and the proceed to inquire about my presence on my partner's appointment.

Been introduced as "my mate" spread some kind of warm and fluffy feeling inside of me. I liked how that did sounded. Miss Lydia, then greeted me in the same way he did to Magnus before. As if we knew each other for a long time, it was weird situation but strangely pleasant.

Lydia then proceeded with a routine examination... blood pressure, sugar levels, reflexes and things like that. A very common check up. However she apparently could tell a lot of things but simple examinations, as she would be profusely writing notes on Mags' expedient whenever she did some basic test. When she didn't have anything else to check up right now, the medic took a few blood samples from Magnus' right arm and then excused herself out of the room as she went to the lab to get them tested.

 **"Everything all right Magnus?"** , he just nodded slowly and seated next to me on the pair of chairs in front of Lydia's desk. A few minutes later Branwell came back with some sheets of paper on her hands.

 **"Well Magnus, I just have a final question for you and actually it's one for the both of you…"** , Lydia say with a sly grin flashing on her face. Magnus and I just looked at each other and then looked back at her waiting for whatever was supposed to follow that. **"Magnus… It may be possible that you're pregnant?"** , she said dead serious. The straight forward question almost made Magnus choke on his own spit and I couldn't stop the laugh that followed his reaction. **"Lydia!"** was his only reply when he was able to calm himself down. **"You perfectly know that we haven't crossed that line yet!"** , he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, while pouting with a pretty strong blush still on his face.

 **"I know, I know, I couldn't miss this chance."** , she said smiling once again, the whole scene was kind of surreal. **"All right, all right, been serious… Your body had a strong hormonal imbalance. Which caused the fatigue and the increase in the amount of sleep you needed. Good news, is that your body already took care of it so there is no need of a prescription nor pills and you can rest assured that it won't happen again…"** , she suddenly stopped, and then the sly grin from before was back, **"Unless the answer to my question changes in the future."** , she finished then.

I was relieved that nothing was wrong with him. Magnus was too, I just could sense it. **"Could you remind me, why do I even have as my preferred doctor?"** , said my mate as the atmosphere inside that room became a lot lighter. **"You love me and you know it."** , was Lydia's reply. The nurse came in to announce that the next patient was ready to come, which stopped the two friends? exchange of words.

Branwell, still prescribed Magnus' some pills, just in case he felt dizziness. Lydia shook my hand and hugged Magnus before going out of the consulting room, action we both mimicked after a bit.

On the way back to Magnus' house, I took the chance to make sense of the strangely familiar treat between the both of them. Mags said Lydia's family have been friend with theirs since he could remember, so they have been around each other since forever.

When it was time to say goodbye, there was another thing I also had to do… So when we hugged for the last time that day I whispered on his ear… **"You know… you just need to say the word we could totally cross that line, you and Lydia talked about before"**.

 **"Oh my god! I'm never ever taking you again with me for an appointment with her."** , he replied before running inside his house. He surely looked cute when blushing. **"I love you Magnus!",** I cried out before getting inside my car to drive back to my apartment.

As I started the car's engine an **"I love you too."** , came from Mags' cellphone.


	16. Of Poles and Love (an Epilogue)

_They are the North and South of a magnet._

 _They were the North and South of a magnet._

Two totally opposite people that weren't meant to be anything but enemies.

An illusion of been two separated parts when they were just one whole piece.

They were the North and South of a magnet.

Were. Because they are more as a whole than whatever they could on their own.

North and South.

Always looking out for each other, without even knowing.

North and South.

Coming closer and closer, step by step, till they couldn't tell they were apart anymore.

North and South.

Finally finding each other for the first time.

And **_then finding themselves_ **at the same time.

* * *

 _What was Love?_

Love wasn't a thing or something, some said it was a feeling, a thing that was there without your permission and totally out of your control.

What's Love?

Love is a bunch of tiny little things that weren't a lot by themselves but together were more that what you could tell.

What was Love?

Love wasn't the pieces of what it was made of. Love was the whole picture that a pack of puzzle pieces formed when they were together. A beautiful mixture of different somethings that perfectly complemented each other.

That was love.

Something you couldn't put into words, because it doesn't matter how hard you tried to explain... it wasn't enough. A never would be.

Love always was **_more_ **.

And both, Alec and Magnus were more than grateful for finding it in each other.

* * *

I really appreciate the fact that you took your time to read this story. My gratitude goes to MeWithSomeFudge for the head ups on how this chapter was displaying. I shall see you soon. Thanks to everyone who gave this story a chance.


End file.
